The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multi-disease,multi- disciplinary cooperative therapeutic research organization whose scientific thrust is through disease oriented committees which develop important, testable hypotheses in the management of each tumor category. The Southwest Oncology Group proposes to implement the Urologic Cancer Outreach program (UCOP) in order to attract experienced urologic oncologists, not affiliated with a cancer cooperative group, to participate on "cutting edge" genitourinary cancer clinical trials. The UCOP program has also identified a select group of current Southwest Oncology Group urologists, recognized for their scientific contributions to the Group but who lack funding for adequate data management. The UCOP will consist of 24 participating institutions (11 Group and 13 non-Group members) who are committeed to accruing a minimum of 50 patients/year to assist in the completion of Group clinical trials in a timely fashion. The UCOP is intended to compliment our existing Genitourinary Cancer Committee by the addition of outstanding urologists and their multi-disciplinary colleagues.